1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an outdoor dart game and, more particularly, to an outdoor dart game including a plurality of darts provided with a grip cord for assisting a player to throw the dart a greater distance.
2. Prior Art
Outdoor game darts or javelins are well known and are commonly called lawn darts. Such darts are generally similar in structure to indoor game darts but are of a relatively larger size. Lawn darts are played on an outdoor field in which a target area is established on the ground and the players throw the darts from a selected distance in order that the darts would fall and thrust in the ground within the target area. Lawn darts must necessarily be strong in structure since they are subject to a large amount of punishment even under normal use; yet they must be simple in structure such that they can be easily and economically manufactured on a commercial scale.
Conventional darts typically include an elongated shaft onto which a user maintains a firm grip when he/she throws the darts across a predetermined distance. Unfortunately, it is exceedingly difficult to maintain a secure grip of the dart shaft when a player wants to throw the dart a far distance. The ability to throw a dart a greater distance brings excitement to the game and enhances the challenge for the players.
Accordingly, a need remains for an outdoor dart game including a plurality of darts, which are provided with a cord for assisting a player to maintain a firm grip of the dart when he/she is throwing same.